


Сладкий вкус жестокости

by Riddle_TM



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Модерн!AU, флафф и крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Кренник отправляется в бар, чтобы снять стресс. Стресс уже поджидает его там.





	Сладкий вкус жестокости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sweetness of your cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720674) by [ultraviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolence/pseuds/ultraviolence). 



В один прекрасный день, в одну прекрасную ночь, в один из этих вечеров, когда городские огни затмевают звёзды в тёмном небе, Орсон Кренник перестанет сбегать в бар вечером буднего дня. Но этот момент ещё очень, очень далёк. Если он вообще когда-нибудь наступит.  
По мнению его коллег: он не наступит никогда. Близких друзей: возможно, но для этого Орсону пришлось бы бросить пить, а это штука не более вероятная, чем существование жизни на других планетах. Если верить самому близкому другу, в последнее время отдалившемуся от него: Орсон подвержен навязчивым идеям. Если бы он избавился от них всех вместе и каждой в отдельности, то смог бы отказаться и от этой привычки, но не похоже, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт.  
Одной из таких навязчивых идей была его работа. Много раз было сказано, что не стоит жениться на своей работе или превращать её в главный акцент незавершённого шедевра своей жизни, но до Кренника это послание явно не дошло. А если бы и дошло, он бы сжёг его в огне зажигалки, которую всегда носил во внутреннем кармане пиджака именно на такой случай.  
Не стоит и говорить, что сегодня был именно будний вечер.  
Он появился ровно в девять вечера по стандартному времени Корусанта возле бара в двух кварталах от своего офиса — престижной, высококлассной архитектурной фирмы, — стройный, напоминающий волка, с сигаретой, свисающей из угла рта. На нём до сих пор был костюм, который он носил на работе, но галстук был демонстративно ослаблен, а расстёгнутый пиджак не скрывал немного помятую белую рубашку. Быстрой, деловой походкой он в несколько широких шагов преодолел расстояние до двери и нетерпеливо нажал на дверную ручку.  
Запах дыма и гул громких и не очень разговоров сразу же ударил в него, как волна, и он окинул собравшуюся толпу быстрым внимательным взглядом, прежде чем отправиться к свободному стулу в дальнем конце барной стойки. Его обычное место. Заметивший его бармен едва заметно кивнул.  
Он только начал устанавливать зрительный контакт с женщиной за два стула от него (после того, как заказал виски и продемонстрировал остальным безразличие, приличествующее постоянному посетителю) — среднего возраста блондинкой лет на десять младше него, с примечательной фигуркой и в юбке, задравшейся вверх по бёдрам в слишком узнаваемой манере, — и улыбаться ей, когда манерный голос прервал этот краткий флирт.  
— Директор Кренник, — произнёс этот чрезмерно знакомый, вызывающий ужас голос, голос, который был проклятием всей жизни Кренника и звездой его ночных кошмаров. — А я бы никогда и не подумал, что вы способны пить во вторник вечером.  
Кренник с трудом проигнорировал сарказм, вложенный в эту фразу. Он проглотил вспышку утробной ненависти, которая была побочным эффектом взаимодействия с Уилхаффом Таркином, существовавшим только для того, чтобы превращать его жизнь в сущий ад в этом полушарии Корусанта, и выдавил улыбку, превратившуюся скорее в оскал.  
— Губернатор Таркин, — приветствовал он. Костюм на Таркине был ещё дороже, чем на самом Креннике, и выглядел слишком безупречно, как будто позади не было целого дня тяжёлой работы, напряжённых встреч и яростных закулисных схваток. Кренник заметил, что женщина, с которой он пытался флиртовать, плавно исчезла из поля зрения. Растущее раздражение он тоже проглотил. — Да и я от вас этого не ожидал.  
— Это не в моих привычках, но известные времена требуют известных мер. А у меня сейчас наличествуют некие трудности с управлением неким подчинённым, — откликнулся Таркин небрежно, не утратив холодного лоска. За это Кренник возненавидел его еще больше. Это чувство усилилось — если такое вообще возможно — когда губернатор с присущим ему непринуждённым изяществом подсел к нему и сделал знак бармену, мгновенно явившемуся на его зов.  
Об Уилхаффе Таркине многое можно было сказать. Он обладал репутацией самого близкого на данный момент друга и доверенного союзника премьер-министра, и, кроме того, у него в запасе было около дюжины влиятельных людей со всего мира. Два безумно успешных срока он пробыл губернатором своего родного штата в той стране, откуда был родом, и титул «губернатор» пристал к нему, как сшитые на заказ атласные перчатки, которые он надевал, когда курил. Бережно взлелеянный отпрыск могущественной семьи, он владел более чем половиной акций компании и тем самым являлся, в сущности, боссом Кренника — одним из всего пары звеньев цепочки, стоящих выше него в иерархии.  
И заказал он первоклассное красное вино.  
— Два бокала, — сказал он бармену, прикуривая сигару. Один этот жест, слишком элегантный, уже отделял его от всех остальных людей, собравшихся в баре. — Обычно я не занимаюсь благотворительностью, директор, — сказал он Креннику, почти не взглянув на него, хотя и сидел рядом, — но вы выглядели как человек, которому это нужно.  
Как же Кренник ненавидел заседания совета директоров. В чьих угодно устах, исключая Таркина, его титул — должность, заработанная потом и кровью, ради которой он карабкался вверх по головам идиотов полезных и просто идиотов, — звучал бы значительно, подчёркивая его власть и престиж. Но в устах Таркина это обращение превращалось в оскорбление, чуть ли не в ругательство.  
— Я уже заказал себе на свой вкус, губернатор, — сказал он, сдерживая уже не просто раздражение — ненависть, и не пытаясь скрыть ноты сарказма в голосе, — но спасибо. Вы, несомненно, очень великодушны.  
— Слишком горды, чтобы принять чужую щедрость, да? — не унимался Таркин, источавший ледяное высокомерие (даже не высокомерие, подумал Кренник горько, этот человек просто знает своё место на иерархической лестнице и считает себя полностью его достойным). Губернатор постукивал пальцами по столу, с хищным интересом изучая его и выбранный им напиток. — Я настаиваю, директор. За мой счёт.  
В присутствии Таркина Кренник иногда невольно вспоминал свою двоюродную бабку. Оба были одинаково остры на язык, обладали извращённым чувством юмора и были способны заставить Кренника снова почувствовать себя мальчишкой. Единственное существенное различие между ними заключалось в том, что бабка пахла дешёвым парфюмом и кошачьей мочой, а Уилхафф Таркин — нет.  
Кренник никогда бы не признал этого, но было и другое заметное отличие: его двоюродная бабка выглядела, как результат скрещивания ранкора и сарлакка, обряженный в платье с цветочками, а человек, сидевший рядом с ним... выглядел неплохо. В некой суровой манере. Как человек, выпивший пару стаканов и случайно сбивший какое-нибудь животное на одном из пустынных хайвеев у себя на родине, глухой неуютной ночью.  
Галстуку Таркина следовало бы быть тёмно-красным, вместо приглушенного отблеска полуночно-синего. Цвета свежей крови. Это подошло бы ему гораздо больше. Под эту мысль Кренник, неожиданно почувствовав себя как-то нехорошо, одним глотком осушил остатки своего виски.  
— Буду рассматривать ваше молчание как знак согласия, — заявил его адский босс, и Креннику пришлось бороться с желанием сжать его горло и смотреть, как жизнь покидает эти глаза — если она вообще в них была, потому что очевидно, что жизнь — это для живых, а он часто сомневался, что Таркин принадлежит к их числу. — Благотворительность возвышает душу как дарителя, так и получателя. И я подумал, что вам пора развивать вкус, директор.  
— Не всем, — выговорил Орсон, сделав долгую, напряжённую затяжку, — повезло вырасти в таких особых условиях, как вам, губернатор.  
— Вот здесь вы как раз заблуждаетесь, мой дорогой директор Кренник. Не в воспитании дело, а в умении.  
Кренник почувствовал — и не совсем ошибся — что Таркин говорил сейчас не о том, о чём они на самом деле говорили. Тут, словно уловив какой-то сигнал, вернулся бармен с заказом губернатора. Разлил вино по бокалам и принёс ещё одну бутылку про запас, всем этим скорее напоминая дворецкого, чем бармена. Личного дворецкого Таркина, подумал Кренник всё с той же досадой, которую не прекращал испытывать с момента, как губернатор явился, чтобы испортить ему вечер. Приняв роль, уготованную ему, он мрачно взглянул на Таркина.  
— И всё-таки вы упускаете мою мысль.  
— И всё-таки это вы упускаете мою, — Таркин слегка улыбнулся. Зрелище производило эффект, сходный с ураганом, неожиданно отрастившим зубы, — только, в отличие от оного, Таркин свои едва показал. Кренник нахмурился. Таркин поднял бокал, чтобы произнести тост, и Кренник нахмурился сильнее.  
— Не будьте так упрямы, директор. Ночь ещё молода, — сказал он небрежно и сделал глоток вина, словно они были старыми друзьями и находились на каком-нибудь светском рауте, который давала семья Таркинов. Кренник на секунду даже потерял ориентацию, слишком ярко представив огромные бальные залы, паркетные полы и лучшие шампанские вина. Мгновенной вспышкой его обожгло чувство собственной неуместности, что его в первую очередь разозлило — ведь на самом деле они сейчас сидели в баре недалеко от их — его — офиса, в баре, где он был завсегдатаем, и не было здесь никаких светских раутов и никаких корусантских снобов, которых ему пришлось бы умасливать, превозносить, а иногда даже соблазнять.  
Уилхафф Таркин не принадлежал к числу последних, и они давно это выяснили. Кренник скрывал чувства, которые Таркин был способен в нём пробуждать, как злой волшебник в сказке, заколдовавший незадачливого героя. Скрывал за сигаретами и неубедительной претензией на безразличие и незаинтересованность. В сравнении с отчуждённостью Таркина это была только бледная копия, но он хотя бы пытался.  
Кренник потянулся за своим стаканом, но тот оказался пуст, и Таркин лёгким движением придвинул к нему наполненный винный бокал. Лицо его при этом оставалось непроницаемым.  
— Я так и не понял, какого чёрта вы тут делаете, — наконец разродился Кренник после длительной паузы. — Именно в этом месте и именно в этот вечер.  
Таркин поднял свою сигару, приняв позу глубокой задумчивости, и в его глазах Креннику почудились искорки далёких гаснущих звёзд.  
— Может быть, никакой причины и нет.  
— Враньё, — открыто возразил Кренник, не задумываясь о последствиях. Таркин был хищником, рыщущим по коридорам чудовищем, затянутым в идеально подогнанный костюм и галстук, и Кренник, будучи выкроенным из того же материала (по крайней мере, ему хотелось так думать), знал, что губернатора не было бы здесь, не будь ему что-то нужно.  
— Тогда, может быть, мы это выясним, — ответил Уилхафф Таркин и сделал ещё глоток из своего бокала, воздвигая между ними стену молчания.  
Так началась самая долгая ночь в жизни Орсона Кренника.

 

Четыре бокала и две сигареты спустя Кренник пришёл к выводу, что вполне возможно ненавидеть кого-то сильнее, чем способен человек. Уж не говоря о том, что он узнал об Уилхаффе Таркине гораздо больше, чем хотел. Губернатор никогда не отличался особенной общительностью и неоднократно не слишком тонко давал понять, что ему совершенно не нравятся коммуникативные навыки Кренника и темы, которые он выбирает (в том числе и сегодня), но в подходящей атмосфере и под хорошее вино, очевидно, многое становилось возможным.  
А под правильную музыку, как обнаружил Кренник чуть позже, становилось возможным всё остальное.  
К тому моменту Кренник пребывал в довольно угрюмом настроении, что обычно случается с теми, кому, вместо того чтобы расслабиться и снять стресс, приходится проводить вечер с начальником, регулярно приписывающим себе каждый хорошо сделанный кусок работы. Он рассматривал идею пойти в какое-нибудь другое место — подошло бы любое, где не оказалось бы Таркина (на этой стадии он уже согласен был отправиться в бар на луну, если этот бар там найдётся), но тут зазвучали знакомые ноты знакомой песни, и при их звуке он невольно оживился — как будто солнечный зайчик только что вошёл через парадную дверь и пригласил его на танец.  
Никто из них не понял, кто произнёс это первым.  
— Это...  
— ...моя любимая песня.  
Они уставились друг на друга, наконец — но только теперь — встретившись взглядами, в которых читался одинаковый уровень недоверия. Кренник отвёл глаза первым и в вопиюще бессмысленной попытке убедить себя, что ему не слышится, сделал ещё один хороший глоток вина.  
И не чудится. Таркин предложил ему сигару, то ли в рамках очередного акта так называемой благотворительности, то ли в неловкой попытке быть джентльменом (которым он был, и Кренник скрепя сердце вынужден был признать это). Просто из желания поступить наперекор Кренник отказался. На пару секунд в глазах Таркина промелькнуло нечто, очень похожее на обиду — и одновременно бесконечно далёкое от неё, ведь Кренник знал, что за человек Уилхафф Таркин.  
Но, пожалуй, неплохо время от времени проверять свои теории. В конце концов, это помогает построить прочный фундамент, на котором потом можно возводить предположения, извлекая зёрна истины из моментов, украденных и подаренных. А люди — что ж, люди не слишком отличаются от зданий. Все они на чём-то стоят.  
В одно короткое — и одновременно самое длинное — мгновение Орсон Кренник решился, поставил бокал и произнёс волшебные слова:  
— Губернатор, возможно, сейчас самое время проверить, насколько хорошо вы знаете эту песню.  
Таркин наклонился к нему чуть ближе, по-прежнему сохраняя джентльменское достоинство и в высшей степени недоступный, однако в его глазах появилось нечто, похожее на интерес. Он неторопливо затушил свою сигару в пепельнице, некоторое время назад принесённой барменом.  
— Вы меня провоцируете, директор? Другой мог бы заподозрить, что вы приглашаете меня на танец.  
Кренник искоса бросил на него быстрый взгляд — он никогда не забывал об осторожности. Его мать однажды сказала, что однажды его подведёт под монастырь его собственное безрассудство. Сегодня, судя по всему, был тот самый вечер, когда материнскому пророчеству было суждено исполниться.  
— Если вы хотите просто трепаться всю ночь, губернатор, на здоровье. Но тогда победа останется за мной.  
К его глубокому изумлению, Таркин неторопливо встал со своего стула, и в его глазах запрыгали чёртики. Кренник не был уверен, что эти чёртики дружелюбны, — он слишком часто оказывался мишенью для уничижительных ремарок Таркина, не говоря уже о том, что с чувством юмора у того было туго, а то, которое имелось, сводилось к тому, как весело превращать рабочее время Кренника — и, судя по всему, только Кренника, так как ко всем остальным Таркин относился с сердечным равнодушием — в ад на земле. Припоминая весь этот контекст, Кренник посмотрел на Таркина с опаской. Хотя тень ухмылки ещё не успела сойти с его лица, он уже начинал сожалеть о сказанном.  
— Что ж, — произнёс Таркин так, как будто они находились в бальном зале самого роскошного отеля во всём Корусанте, а вовсе не в полном людей баре будним вечером, всё ещё не сняв свои офисные костюмы. — Приступим?  
Кренник взглянул на протянутую ему руку, по-прежнему затянутую в атласную перчатку. Его гордость и вызванная алкоголем беззаботность вступили в короткую стычку. Он всё ещё был не настолько пьян, хотя губернатор, должно быть, успел основательно набраться, раз принял его предложение. Он всегда подозревал, что Таркин совершенно не умеет пить.  
— Конечно, — ответил он, принимая эту руку и вставая с очередной ухмылкой и лёгким румянцем. — Ночь ещё молода.  
Губернатор потянулся к его галстуку, удивив этим Кренника ещё больше, и поправил его, завязав безупречный узел — а затем дёрнул его вперёд.  
— Пойдёмте, директор, — поманил он, притягивая Кренника за его же собственный галстук, чем разозлил его окончательно. — Песня почти закончилась.  
И тогда, в знакомом старом баре, вечером вторника, под наблюдением примерно дюжины глаз, под тёмным небом Корусанта, в котором из-за городских огней было не видно звёзд, они танцевали, и Кренник придерживал Таркина за талию.  
Долгая ночь в результате оказалась не такой уж долгой.

 

В конце концов Кренник снова оказался сидящим на своём месте, закинув ноги на соседний стул. Возражать особо было некому, поскольку к этому моменту бар был практически пуст, а сам Кренник, как всегда, пребывал в блаженном неведении относительно того, который сейчас час, и потягивал энную порцию алкоголя. Сигарета свисала у него изо рта. Он всё ещё не ослабил завязанный Таркином галстук.  
— Вы так сильно хотите заработать алкогольное отравление? — знакомый голос вырвал его из грёз; слишком знакомый голос, который был проклятием его жизни и преследовал его в кошмарах: изысканность и утончённость высшего класса, с хорошо скрытым намёком на неприязнь. Кренник окинул подошедшего ленивым взглядом и мастерски затянулся, выпустив дым ему в лицо. Уголки губ Таркина — вечно поджатых в тонкую, прямую линию, за исключением пары или тройки моментов во время их спонтанной танцевальной вечеринки — загнулись вниз едва заметно, и Кренник невольно ухмыльнулся, обнажив зубы.  
— Не стоит меня винить. В конце концов, вы же платите, а вы говорили, что благотворительность возвышает душу, губернатор Таркин.  
Таркин одним изящным плавным движением забрал у него сигарету и затушил её. А затем — потому что Кренник понял, к чему всё идёт, и ему нужно было успеть первым — воспользовавшись предоставившимся шансом, он прижал ладонь к его щеке и притянул его к себе, чтобы украсть поцелуй. Это был не первый поцелуй этой ночью — скорее второй, — и точно не первый, инициированный Кренником, — скорее тоже второй, — но он всё ещё наслаждался почти осязаемым удивлением партнёра. И усмехнулся, отпуская его.  
— Я бы не хотел потерять работника, директор, — произнёс Таркин, собранный, как и всегда, как будто Кренник не целовал его только что, и весь последний час или даже дольше они не танцевали и не спорили друг с другом (последнее на этой стадии было неизбежно), и как будто они не остались сейчас вдвоём в пустом баре. Кренник прикурил следующую сигарету и отпил ещё вина.  
— А что, такой ценный работник? — парировал Кренник с явным смешком. Таркин внимательно изучил его — закинутые на соседний стул ноги, мятый костюм и всё остальное — с ещё одним нечитаемым выражением из своего бесконечного арсенала (Кренник готов был поклясться, что этого человека невозможно разгадать до конца), и после многозначительной паузы счёл уместным ответить:  
— Талантливый.  
Это застало Кренника врасплох, и он всё ещё отходил от шока, когда пальцы Таркина снова нашли его галстук, погладили его, едва ощутимо касаясь, кончики пальцев затрепетали на ткани, как бабочки и хрупкие вещи. Разум Кренника предпочёл проигнорировать и этот момент, и возрастающее любопытство, пробуждённое им — пылающее желание узнать ещё, прикасаться ещё — и тут Таркин притянул его к себе, слишком нежно для кого-то вроде него, чтобы запечатлеть на его губах невинный поцелуй.  
— Но не слишком обольщайтесь, директор. Вы всё ещё должны мне завершение вашего проекта.  
В сопоставлении с этими словами, пропитанными его обычной твёрдостью и чем-то ещё, ускользающим, что можно было бы назвать нежностью, если бы речь не шла об Уилхаффе Таркине — следующий поцелуй, пришедшийся в щёку, был мягким. Джентльменским. Он отстранился прежде, чем Кренник успел разобраться, что к чему, — и отстранился сразу на всех уровнях, вернув себе обычную холодность с оттенком пренебрежения, как будто не мог поверить в то, что только что сделал. Что они оба сделали.  
Словно это имело более глубокое значение. Кренник подавил ухмылку.  
— Спокойной ночи, директор. Я полагаю, вы способны сами добраться до дома.  
— Губернатор, — протянул Кренник, наклонив голову, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть.Таркин встретился с ним взглядом не сразу. — Мне не пять лет. Я замечательно могу донести свою задницу до дома. Не волнуйтесь за меня.  
— Вы определённо ведёте себя так, словно вам пять лет, гораздо чаще, чем стоило бы, — ответил тот, и Кренник не смог не отметить жёсткость, которая прокралась и в его голос, и в выражение лица. — Вы закатываете слишком много детских истерик.  
Таким образом они вернулись на те позиции, на которых всегда были. Кренник сдержал желание затушить окурок об руку Таркина, но позволил себе кровожадный взгляд в его сторону.  
— Спокойной ночи, губернатор, — сказал он, немного громче, чем намеревался — во всяком случае, это прозвучало громко в неожиданно пустой комнате. — Обещаю, что не подведу вас в том, что касается проекта.  
— Хорошо, — ответил губернатор. Его пальцы прикоснулись — и мельком погладили — Кренника по бедру. И добавил с тенью улыбки: — Тогда увидимся завтра.  
И он ушёл так же, как и появился — элегантно и неожиданно, неплохо помотав Креннику нервы, со свойственной ему изощрённостью. И пока Кренник докуривал сигарету, воспоминания о кончиках чужих пальцев на своей ноге, о ловкости, с которой они завязывали его галстук, и прежде всего — о вкусе чужих губ и румянце на щеках — всё ещё были живы в его памяти. Свежеотпечатанный в памяти призрак, впервые его посетивший.  
Он постарался не слишком смеяться, когда выяснилось, что Уилхафф Таркин оставил ему довольно ощутимый счёт.


End file.
